pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Choytw/Build:E/D Capping Pressure
Kicking it Off Works well for me, thoughts? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 10:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :"kill a devilish luxon or an angelic Kurz (disclaimer: Luxons may not be able to use this build due to IQ ratings and the Kurzick's superior skills)." --LMAO. --NYC Elite 23:14, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Looks like a more damage-oriented version of this. Also, both sides in AB are generally stupid, not just luxons or kurzicks :( Only advantage is that luxons get into matches faster by about a minute average from my experience. Dejh 23:23, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :energy blast isn't as good as other options IMO. Meteor shower is great for capping builds. --Thc 23:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::The reason why I don't take Meteor Shower is because of the long cast and the lack of need. The two AoE skills covers taking out shrines and Meteor is very very ineffective against PCs. Why take a skill that is going to fail 80% of the time? And even when you get it off, you can only count on one knockdown since most, be they lux or kurz ;-), are smart enough to get out of range. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 09:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) "kill a devilish luxon or an angelic Kurz (disclaimer: Luxons may not be able to use this build due to IQ ratings and the Kurzick's superior skills)." I just _hate_ when people do such assumptions based on allegiance. It has NOTHING to do how goor or bad you are. Even though that is just a joke, I felt that I had to express myself.62.236.240.30 23:55, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :As long as you know it was in good fun and not serious ;-) ...but I agree, I've seen X-Luxons kicked out of Kurzick groups before - how stupid is that? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 09:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) TOCs... Is there a policy that says build TOCs must be to the right? I've read the guide before, but it's been a while. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 13:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :The template which you should copy from got a TOCright, and it looks much better than other options. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:21, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Unless I'm mistaken, the template is a guide - and one which you shouldn't vary from to a large degree. But if the creator prefers a less jumbled lay-out, it neither diverges from the norm to a large extent nor is it obnoxious, so should not be changed since what is being changed does not concern the build itself (which I don't, and seemingly can't, have a problem with). [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 15:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Imminent Deletion Question: How many skill must be different in order to obtain uniqueness? I would think that four, over half the freakin bar, would qualify...no? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :It's still the same concept: Use SH, cap stuff, and use Mystic Regen as a self heal. Having 2 bars that accomplish exactly the same purpose but in a slightly different way is rather useless. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Shen changed to "inferior" instead of "dupe". --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yea. Energy Blast is bad. -Shen 14:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Hang on here...inferior? They accomplish two different concepts. One (mine) uses skills which do not cause exhaustion and are relatively fast casting to the other build. Second, it uses skills (for example energy blast) which deal as much damage as Rodgort's Invocation but at a fraction of the energy. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:43, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Agreed, inferior. Energy blast isn't affected by attunement. Energy blast recharge is terrible. This build is pretty much the same concept, just a variant. --Thc 15:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I do agree with the recharge time of Energy Blast, usually it's not an issue because they're dead before you would want to use it again. Have put inferno in to further discourage adjacent foes from chasing you once you run. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 15:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT)